Tis the Season
by Squarepeg72
Summary: A collection of poems and stories for the season and weather ... You never know who will pop up ... Keep reading to find out! Dramione, Theomione, Flintwood, Ronsy ... Pick your favorite ship and see if they are in here...
1. Intro

'Tis the Season … a collection of poems written around the season and songs of winter.

Stories of holiday celebrations for some of our favorite characters from the world of Hogwarts and Marvel … New experiences, old loves, and friendships

Enjoy … I know I have

* * *

A Special "Thank you" and dedication to my amazing Betas - xxDustnight88 and Dramionie84 ... I would have never attempted and completed this collection with out your support, encouragement and honest opinions ... MWAH!

* * *

List of Poems:

Silent Night - Draco/Hermione (rating: M)

Merry Christmas - Loki/Hermione (rating: M)

Winter Wonderland - Theo/Hermionie (rating: T)

Winter Dreams - Ron/Pansy (rating: T)

Santa Baby - Theo/Hermione (rating: M)

Baby, It's Cold Outside - Theo/Hermione (rating: T)

What Are You Doing for New Year's Eve? - Harry/Ginny, Drac/Hermione, Neville/Luna, Ron/Pansy, Theo/Blaise and memories (rating: T)

Coldest Winter - Oliver/Marcus (rating: M)

First Noel - Albus/Scorpius (rating: T)

Let It Snow - Arthur & Molly Weasley (rating: T)

Peppermint Winter - Theo/Blaise (rating: M)

In Winter's Cold - Draco/Hermione (rating: M)


	2. Silent Night

Prompt: Hot Cocoa, French Braid, Tin Can, "Why didn't you tell me that before?"

* * *

Hermione curls up in her favorite chair waiting for Draco to get home on a snowy night ...

Music to listen to: Silent Night by Pentatonix, Christmas Morning by The Piano Guys

* * *

Sitting in her chair

She waits for him

Twirling the end

Of her fraying french braid

Why doesn't he come home?

Sitting in the snow

He watches her

Drinking from her cup

Of hot cocoa

Why doesn't she see me here?

Knocking over a tin can

She stares at the door

Wrapping her body

In the blanket from the chair

Why am I so cold?

Knocking snow from his boots

He walks in the door

Wrapping her body

In his arms, he warms her

Why is she so cold?

Kissing his lips

Her body warms

Drinking in his kisses

In his arms, her favorite place to be

What took him so long?

Kissing her lips

HIs body stirs

Drinking in her kisses

In her arms, his sanctuary

What keeps her here with me?

Looking deep inside

Her whiskey eyes search

Looking for answers

To questions she always asks

Why does he love me?

Looking at her

His grey eyes search for answers

Looking for reason

To explain why she stays

Why does she love me?

Touching his face

Smoothing away the day

Kissing his lips

To distract his mind

Will he stay this time?

Touching her face

Memorizing with his fingertips

Kissing her lips

To search for answers

Will she ask me to stay?

Sliding her hands under his shirt

Touching his warm skin

Slipping her hands around

To unbutton his shirt

Will he notice when he touches me?

Sliding his hands down her throat

Touching her bare skin

Slipping his hands lower

To remove her soft sweater

Will she notice how I tremble?

Kissing down his throat

Searching for his taste with her tongue

Searching lower

To free the button of his pants

Why did I wait so long?

Feeling along her back

Enjoying her lips on his skin

Roaming lower

To free her breast from her bra

Why did I wait so long?

Sliding him free from his clothes

Pushing him down into her chair

Standing just beyond

In his sight, not his reach

What do I tell him?

Reaching for her waist

Pulling her to his nakedness

Sitting still before her

In her arms, not yet in her body

What is she hiding?

Kneeling before him

Teasing his hard cock with her tongue

Sliding him deep

In her hands, he groans

Why do I need him so?

Caressing her shoulder

Holding on to his sanity by a thread

Lifting her up

In his hands, her clothes fall away

Why does she hide her body from me?

Sitting on his lap

Running her hands over his skin

Lifting up in her knees

To take him inside

When will he save me?

Filling her wet pussy

Driving himself deeper into her heat

Lifting her knees

To fill her needs

When will she fly?

Riding his smooth cock

Kissing everywhere she can reach

Wrapping her legs around him

To draw him deeper

When will I snap?

Lifting their bodies from the chair

Laying her down in front of the fire

Kissing her deeply

To show her what he cannot say

When will she see how she shakes me?

Feeling the world drift away

Dragging her short nails down his back

Quivering at his touch

In his arms, she falls apart

Will he join me?

Sliding his hand down her body

Reaching for her clit

Touching her as he drives deeper

In her arms, he explodes

What do I feel?

Softly stroking his face

Staring into her future

Breathing deeply

To keep his scent deep within her

What does he feel?

Softly touching her body

Staring at her stomach

Breathing shallow

To catch the wonder of his discovery

Why didn't you tell me that before?

Merry Christmas … Daddy


	3. Merry Christmas

Hermione has plans for their first Christmas together … What gift will Loki find under the tree? What gift will she receive?

Music: These arms of Mine by Otis Redding, Stay by The Hurts, Dig Down Deep by Marc Cohn

* * *

Whiskey eyes look out the window

White flakes fall from the sky

Wishes sent to the heavens

Wonder fills her heart

Emerald eyes gaze into space

Earthly smells fill his senses

Expectations drive emotions

Everything fills his heart

Invitation sent to the heavens

Instinct drives her actions

Include him in everything

Inspiration fills her heart

Response sent into space

Reality comes from dreams

Rushing to the Rainbow

Relief fills his heart

Preparation fills her time

Packages fill the space under the tree

Precious gifts waiting to be given

Peace fills her heart

Anticipation fills his time

An unknown awaits him

Another chance to make things right

Angst fills his heart

Marking time looking to the heavens

Movies of the past play through her head

Mistakes and memories play in a loop  
Motivation fills her heart

Dropping through the heavens

Desire for her rushes through him

Determination to right his mistakes

Devotion fills his heart

Running into the night

Relief pounds through her veins

Racing to his side

Rising tension fills her heart

Landing in the snow

Love leaps in his mind

Leaning into her embrace

Longing fills his heart

Dragging breath through her lungs

Desire for him rushes through her

Determination to win him

Devotion fills her heart

Racing through the snow

Ragged breaths leave his lungs

Rushing inside her home

Rising tension fills his heart

Sitting in the floor

Savoring his presence

Silence fills the spaces

Solace fills her heart

Pacing the floor

Pondering her presence

Panic fills the spaces

Pride fills his heart

Patting the floor beside her

Pleading with her eyes for him to join her

Pleasure fills the space between

Patience fills her heart

Sliding down to the floor beside her

Surprise fills his eye

Silence fills the space between

Soothing his beating heart

Reaching for his hand

Resting her hand on his chest

Releasing the buttons on his shirt

Raising questions in his eyes

Reaching for her face

Resting his hand on her thigh

Releasing her gift from his hand

Raising awareness in her eyes

Touching lips explore

Telling stories without speaking

Testing his resolve with her fingers

Teasing her way to his heart

Touching fingers explore

Teasing her nipples through her shirt

Testing her resolve with his lips

Teasing his way to her heart

Sliding her hands into his pockets

Searching for his taste with her tongue

Seizing his gasp in her mouth

Scorching his soul with her kiss

Sliding his hands under her shirt

Searching for the clasp to free her breast

Seizing her nipple in his mouth

Scorching her body with his kiss

Freeing his hard length from his pants

Feeling her way to his body

Forcing him to lay by the tree

Freezing his body with her touch

Feeling her lips on his cock

Forcing a groan from his throat

Feeling her worship his body

Freezing her soul with his touch

Stripping his clothes from his skin

Sucking and licking her way to his mouth

Straddling his hips

Searching for her body's relief

Stripping her clothes from her body

Searching for her taste with his tongue

Sliding his fingers into her body

Searching for his soul's sanctuary

Tearing at his hair with her fingers

Teasing his skin with nips and kisses

Trusting the rhythm of his caress

Turning her body to receive his

Tasting his way down her body

Tumbling deeper into her scent

Teasing her breasts with his lips

Turning into her body

Gasping for breath

Gripping his hips as he slides home

Gliding hands over his hard planes

Glowing in his love

Gripping her hips as he moves

Gasping for breath as her body draws him in

Gliding deep as he nips at her neck

Glowing in her heat

Tumbling through pleasure

Twisting her body to meet his thrusts

Trading tension for release

Trusting his body to lead

Thrusting through pleasure

Trusting her touch on his body

Twisting feelings riding his release

Tumbling into her forever

Brushing his hair from his face

Breathing shallow and slow

Blessing flow from her lips

Breaking the walls around his heart

Brushing his hands along her cheek

Breathing her scent in deep

Blessing freeze his fingers

Building love in his heart

"Presents don't always come in boxes, my dear"

Pleading words fall from her lips

Patiently waiting for the glow in his eyes

Peace fills her heart

"Presents don't always have to be big, my love"

Placing kisses on her brow

Patiently he slips a ring on her finger

Peace settles in his heart

"


	4. Winter Wonderland

For xxDustNight88 - A sweet story of a sweet couple for a sweet friend … A happy ending doesn't always come from a happy beginning

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A quiet date … a walk in the snow … time together by the fire ...Theo and Hermione enjoy a winter's day in each other's company

Music: Walking in a Winter Wonderland by Bing Crosby, Baby It's Cold Outside by Dean Martin, Paper Moon By Bing Crosby and Rosemary Clooney

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dress warm, my love

I have a surprise for you

A hint please, my dear

How do I dress for a surprise

Green eyes twinkle as he watches

Her struggle with what to wear

Brown eyes twinkle as she watches

Him smile at her struggle

Bundling her into the car

He closes the door and jogs to his side

Locking him out of the car

She watches him struggle with his door

Mione, love, let me in

It's cold out here

Theo, dear, tell me

It's warm in here

Green eyes sparkle as he watches

Her mind turn over possibilities

Brown eyes sparkle as she watches

Him drive to their unknown destination

Driving through the snow

He reviews his plans in his head

Riding through the snow

She stares at the window

Wake up, love

Time to get out

Still sleepy, dear

It's not time to wake up

Green eyes look at her sleepy face

Her actions telling him everything

Brown eyes slowly open

Taking in his surprise

Opening her door

He takes her hand

Turning in circles

She takes in the sights

Mione, my love

Surprise

Theo, my dear

What have you done

Green eyes dance as he watches

Her take in the picnic in the snow

Brown eyes dance as she watches

Him get on bended knee

Holding her cold hand

He waits for her answer

Staring into his eyes

She tackles him into the snow

Marry me again, love

Make me a happy man

Anytime, my dear

Make me a happy woman

Green eyes glow as he pulls

Her close and kisses her sweet lips

Brown eyes close as she pulls

Him closer as she returns the kisses

Rolling in the snow

He snuggles close to her cheek

Grabbing a fist full of snow

She reaches inside his collar

Mione, my love

What are you doing

Theo, my dear

Getting you back

Green eyes glow as he pushes

Her back into the snow

Brown eyes glow as she pushes

His kiss away from her lips

Reaching for the snow

He shapes a ball

Wiggling under him

She escapes his hold

No running love

All's fair in love and war

Catch me if you can dear

Who says that

Green eyes aim with care for

Her beautiful backside in flight

Brown eyes crinkle with laughter at

Him as he throws the snowball

Reaching for her coat

He falls short of his goal

Falling into the snow

She snuggles up beside him

Mione, my love

Snow becomes you

Theo, my dear

I adore you

Green eyes peer into

Her laughing eyes

Brown eyes gaze into

His loving face

Rolling to his back

He creates a snow angel

Matching his pose

She creates a snow angel

Up we go love

Time to do more than play

Where to next dear

Surprise me

Green eyes search the horizon for

Her next surprise

Brown eyes search the snow for

His next surprise

Walking toward the trees

He places his arms around her

Snuggled in his arms

She follows his lead

Moine my love

Picnics in the snow are fun

Theo my dear

My toes are getting cold

Green eyes search for clues on

Her rosey cheeks

Brown eyes take in

His hard work before her

Leading her to the blanket

He draws her to the feast

Sitting on his laps

She feasts on his love and from his fingers

Come love

It is time

Must we dear

Picnics cannot last forever

Green eyes look deeply into

Her shining face

Brown eyes look deeply into

His beloved face

Guiding her to the car

He bundles her into her seat

Warming her hands

She waits for him to drive her home

Mione my love

Wake up

Theo my dear

Carry me

Green eyes rake over

Her sleepy features

Brown eyes flutter brushing

His cold cheek

Lifting her gently from her seat

He carries her into their home

Standing on her own two feet

She leans into him for a kiss

Steady love

Let's sit by the fire

Come here dear

Hold me close

Green eyes glow as

Her hair reflects the firelight

Brown eyes glow as

His arms draw her near

Sitting together before the fire

He searches his pockets

Snuggled safely in his arms

She drifts in her dreams

Mione my love

Marry me

Theo my dear

Already have

Green eyes stare at

Her sleepy face

Brown eyes open to

His adoring gaze

Grabbing her hand

He slips a glittering band on her finger

Searching for words

She watched the firelight reflect on his tokens

Always love

Be mine

Forever dear

Without end


	5. Winter Dreams

As winter settles around then, Ron and Pansy wait for their little one. Work, hormones and shopping make for a long day ...

Music: The things we've handed down by marc Cohn, Winter Dreams by Kelly Clarkson, Light in the Hallway by Pentatonix

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rushing to the loo

She slams the door

Feeling green at the gills

Wishing this would pass

Stumbling through the door

He holds her hair

Looking green in the gills

Worrying about the future

Tucked back in bed

She closes her eyes

Dreaming of easier times

Missing the past

Pacing the floor

He wonders what to do

Recalling friend's advice

Heading for the cupboard

Shuffling to the couch

She curls up

Wishing for his touch

Closing her eyes

Walking into her space

He kisses her brow

Handing her soda crackers

Settling in beside her

Nibbling at the treat

She hopes things settle

Cuddling deeper

Resting heart and mind

Brushing her dark hair

He wraps her in his arms

Drawing her deeper

Guarding his future

Shifting in her dreams

She chases little feet

Listening to the giggles

Dreaming of the future

Tucking her in

He leaves the room

Hating to leave

Closing the door quietly

Waking to an empty room

She wonders why

Worried changes caused him to leave

Fretting over her belly

Staring into space

He doodles on a pad

Wishing he was with her

Running out the door

Pacing the floors

She picks at her jumper

Feeling out of place

Wanting the old days

Trolling the aisle

He searches for her favorites

Throwing things in a cart

Racing to get home

Watching out the window

She watches the snow fall

Wishing he was home

Settling in to wait

Staring out the windscreen

He drives with care

Hoping to get home

Driving with care

Running to the door

She greets him with kisses

Unwrapping his layers

Drawing him in

Wrapping her tight

He kisses her forehead

Struggling with bags

Dropping everything for her

Touching his face

She questions everything

Waiting for declarations

Wanting for everything

Touching her belly

He questions nothing

Fumbling over words

Promising everything

Turning from him

She hides her body

Walking towards the couch

Fearing his gaze

Touching her back

He stares at her body

Drinking in her beauty

Facing their future

Tucking into his embrace

She mumbles her fears

Worries of lost beauty

Filling her voice

Brushing her cheek

He kisses her lips

Telling her without words

Filling her heart

Resting her head on his chest

She looks at the bags

Wondering what he did

Worried about surprises

Reaching for the bags

He walks her into the kitchen

Placing bags on the table

Revealing his treasures

Staring at his hands

She marvels at his collection

Reaching for the chips and cocoa

Sparkling with delight

Sitting at the table

He watches her move

Putting up her treasures

Basking in her presence

Dragging him up

She pulls him to the tree

Sitting in her favorite spot

Patting the space beside her

Dropping to the floor

He grabs her hand

Pulling her close

Handing her a treat

Resting near him

She starts to drift off

Dropping her head on his chest

Dreaming of forever

Picking her up

He carries her to their bed

Putting her to bed

Stroking her cheek

Snuggled under the covers

She reaches for him

Searching for his warmth

Missing his touch

Sliding under the covers

He curls around her

Soaking up her warmth

Holding her tight

Grabbing his hand

She places it on her belly

Searching for a flutter

Waiting his discovery

Touching her belly

He searches for a sign

Feeling a flutter

Sharing her discovery

Curling up tight

She dreams of little toes

Walking on the floors

Wobbling into the future

Wrapping her up tight

He rubs the flutters

Promising a steady hand

Walking into the future


	6. Santa Baby

A special thank you to Dramione84 and xxDustNight88 for the song inspiration and pairing … Christmas wishes whispered to Santa can come true

* * *

Theo plans a scavenger hunt for an exhausted Hermione … But what does she find under the tree?

Music: Santa Baby by Eartha Kitt, Into You by Arrianna Grande

* * *

Exhausted

Whisky eyes look around the room

A note

Dangles from the mistletoe

Excited

Chocolate eyes twinkle in the dark

A surprise

Waits for her to discover

Curious

Shaky hands grab the note

A clue

Leads her to the next room

Cunning

Steady hands place another note

A ribbon

Laying out a path for her

Shaking

Whiskey eyes read the clue

A sparkle

Winking at her from the room beyond

Sneaking

Chocolate eyes watch the door

A chuckle

Whispering to her curious ears

Walking

Shaky legs move her beyond the door

A tree

Lighting her way

Waiting

Steady legs keep him still

A bow

Linking her surprises

Stuttering

Whiskey eyes see another clue

A note

Tempting her to look beyond the tree

Steady

Chocolate eyes watch the room beyond

A promise

Testing his resolve to keep

Reaching

Shaky hands grab Tiffany blue

A bracelet

Circling her wrist with a wish come true

Racing

Steady hands hold the final gift

A sable

Creating a bed for her

Peeking

Whisky eyes look around the tree

A gasp

Waiting for under the tree

Playing

Chocolate eyes search for her

A smile

Wishing for her kisses

Touching

Shaky hands reaching for the ribbon

A bow

Holding a treasure worth keeping

Teasing

Steady hands hold her face

A tear

Halting his scattered kisses

Reaching

Whisky eyes look at her clue

A convertible

Riding up the tree

Resting

Chocolate eyes search her face

A smile

Reaching the corner of her eyes

Teasing

Shakey legs walk to the tree

A bow

Untying her heartstrings

Testing

Steady legs move to meet her

A ring

Unwrapping her emotions

Closing

Whisky eyes drift to the floor

A promise

Waiting to be kept

Clearing

Chocolate eyes draw her in

A hand

Willing her to draw him in

Reaching

Shaky hands touch his face

A kiss

Drawing him to her joy

Resting

Steady hands pull her close

A touch

Deeping her kiss

Searching

Whisky eyes look deeply into his

A question

Lingering between them

Supporting

Chocolate eyes look back into hers

An answer

Leaving nothing to doubt

Touches

Shaky hands flow down his chest

A button

Flying through the air

Teases

Steady hands slide her jumper

A hand

Flowing over her back

Dropping

Shaky hands pull him to the floor

A fire

Burning through their souls

Drawing

Steady hands pull her to his chest

A finger

Burning a path down her breast

Fluttering

Whisky eyes follow as he touches her

A whisper

Promising pleasure as he kisses her neck

Frustrating

Chocolate eyes trace paths down her skin

A lick

Plunging her senses into overdrive

Pulling

Shaky hands reach for his waist

A snap

Freeing him to her touches

Pushing

Steady hands lay her down on the sable

A tickle

Feeding desire building between them

Teasing

Whisky eyes trace a path down his chest

A hand

Grasping to tease his hard cock

Twinkling

Chocolate eyes watch her explore

A touch

Gliding through her folds

Feathering

Shaky hands grasp at the sable

A tear

Glistening as he drives into her pleasure

Frustrating

Steady hands touch every inch of her skin

A kiss

Gliding over her breast

Shattering

Whisky eyes fly open

A shutter

Wrecking her from head to toe

Stuttering

Chocolate eyes drop to her face

An explosion

Wrecking him from stem to stern

Cradling

Shaky hands pull him in

A kiss

Silencing the storm

Collapsing

Steady hands run through her hair

A band

Silencing the doubts

Silence

Arms wrapped around each other

A promise

Forever on Christmas Eve


	7. Baby, It's Cold Outside

Music: Baby, It's Cold Outside by Dean Martin, Good to be Bad by Pentatonix

Theo finally gets the nerve to ask Hermione to a Christmas party … if only the rest of the world will cooperate

* * *

 _I really can't stay_

She looks so beautiful across the way

What to do

My nerves are killing me

 _I've got to go away_

He is staring at me

What to do

His eyes call to me

 _This evening has been_

Time to run or dive in

What to do

She is walking to me

 _So very nice_

The view from here

What to do

He is talking to me

 _My mother will start to worry_

What am I doing

What to do

She will never say yes

 _My father will be pacing the floor_

What did he say

What to do

Better find a nice dress

 _So really I'd better scurry_

Where did she say

What to do

Never going to find her place

 _But maybe just a half a drink more_

When is he getting here

What to do

Never going to stop snowing

 _The neighbors might think_

I'll never find it in this snow

What to do

Never going to believe me

 _Say what's in this drink?_

Can't see a thing

What to do

Waiting for better things

 _I wish I knew how_

Found her door

What to do

Knocking and shivering

 _To break this spell_

Knocking at the door

What to do

Freezing but here

 _I ought to say, no, no, no sir_

Come in for a while

What to do

Thawing out a date

 _At least I'm gonna say that I tried_

Made it to her door

What to do

Chattering teeth do not become me

 _I really can't stay_

Frozen roses from a frozen date

What to do

Warming up from the inside out

 _But baby, it's cold outside_

Come sit by the fire

What to do

Stay in and stay warm

 _I simply must go_

Reservations wait for no one

What to do

Thaw before we Floo

 _The answer is no_

Sneezing wracks his frame

What to do

Bundle up and stay in

 _Your welcome has been_

Everything and more

What to do

Settle on the couch and rest

 _So nice and warm_

Snuggles at his side

What to do

Wrap her in my arms

 _My sister will be suspicious_

Expected arrivals not met

What to do

Reaching for the phone

 _My brother will be there at the door_

Watching out the window

What to do

Unanswered ringing is all I hear

 _My maiden aunt's mind is vicious_

Whispers in the room

What to do

Sneeze my way through

 _But maybe just a cigarette more_

Heavy lids close

What to do

Covered with a blanket from head to toe

 _I've gotta get home_

The hour is so late

What to do

Stay and wait for it to clear

 _Say lend me a coat_

Shaking her awake

What to do

Nestled in her arms

 _You've really been grand_

Holding his hands

What to do

Brushing fingers over his rosy cheeks

 _But don't you see?_

Fevered eyes ask to stay

What to do

Tucking him in on the couch

 _There's bound to be talk tomorrow_

Monie's taking care of me

What to do

Kiss her

 _At least there will be plenty implied_

Theo's burning up

What to do

Kiss him

I _really can't stay_

Spinning rooms never stopped me before

What to do

Drag him back to the couch

 _Baby, it's cold_

Stay with me

What to do

Snuggle into her arms

 _Baby, it's cold outside_

Warm yourself by me

What to do

Stay with me


	8. What Are You Doing for New Year's Eve

**Starrnobella Prompt: Snow, Misery, Marshmallow, "Are you with me because I remind you of him?", "Everything reminds me of him"**

Music: What Are You Doing for New Year's Eve by Ella Fitzgerald,

 _Memories, you see, hurt. The good ones most of all._

 _Harlan Coben, Tell No One_

Snow falls covers footsteps

Dark memories chase shadows down the Alley

Harry pushes open the door

Warm welcome fill the air

Misery love company

Haunted voices echo as shadows down the Alley

Hermione wanders in the door

Glasses raise to toast the year

Fluffy clouds float along

Gilded pictures frame shadows down the Alley

Luna walks through the door

Well wishes rise in the air

Rusty hinges on open doors

Distant visions trip through shadows down the Alley

Ron peeks through the door

Arms raised in welcome

Whiffs of smoke rise in the air

Deep regrets rise through the shadows down the Alley

Blaise glides through the door

Bodies turn to welcome him in

Cups of chocolate with marshmallows

Passed among friends in the Alley

Ginny draws him in

Happy memories to replace the dark ones

Plates of pumpkin pasties

Float among friends in the Alley

Draco wanders to her

Quiet voices to replace the haunted ones

Notes of joy and love

Raise from friends in the Alley

Neville pulls her in

Bright pictures to replace gilded ones

Bottles of butter beer

Flow between friends in the Alley

Pansy drifts to him

Peaceful vision to replace distant ones

Pieces of Bertie Botts

Fly at friends in the Alley

Theo slides up to him

Lost regrets replace deep ones

To Dumbledore

Echos from friend in the Alley

"Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light."

He kisses away her tears

To Lupin

Shouts from friends in the Alley

"Are you with me because I remind you of him?"

She shakes her head

To Alice and Frank

Resound from friends in the Alley

"The thing is,it helps when people stand up to them, it gives everyone hope"

She wipes away his tears

To Fred

Whispers from friend in the Alley

"Ask us no questions and we'll tell you no lies."

He pulls her close

To Siruis

Promises from friends in the Alley

"Everything reminds me of him"

He touches his cheek

Clocks strike

Midnight chimes in the Alley

The old year melts away

A new year starts

Arms wrap around each other

New memories start in the Alley

Past becomes present

Memories used to build a future


	9. Coldest Winter

Special thank you to Dramione84 for the inspiration. This is meant to be a companion to her The Ties That Binds story.

* * *

Music: Coldest Winter by Pentatonix, Ain't No Sunshine by Bill Withers, Silver Lining by The Hurts

* * *

Staring out

He sees skeletons passing for trees

Cold wind bites through his coat

Exhaustion beats through his body

Staring out

He watches skeletons pass for memories

Cold wind bites through his hair

Exhaustion beats through his head

Reaching out

He fingers the thin band

Leather links to brighter memories

Regret beats at his chest

Reaching in

He touches the thin cover

Leather links to beloved memories

Regret beats at his back

Looking forward

He holds on to the past

Words spoken in fear and love

Loneliness beats on his heart

Looking back

He let's go of the past

Words not spoken for fear and love

Loneliness beats in his mind

Walking in

He finds traces of his love

Jumpers left by hasty departure

Scents linger from his dreams

Walking out

He drops traces of his love

Scraps found in hasty searches

Scents linger in his dreams

Staring out

He searches for a feathered messenger

Echos of a past wishing to be repeated

Messages sent not expecting replies

Staring out

He spots a feather messenger

Echos of the past visiting his present

Messages sent receiving replies

Reaching out

He touches the vision before him

Owl feathers ruffle silently

Words he never thought to see

Reaching in

He touch the book in his pocket

Owl feathers ruffle in the wind

Words he never expected

Looking forward

He walks into an uncertain future

Powder flies as he whispers

Hopes and fears chasing through his mind

Looking back

He wanders the empty rooms

Powder flies as he turns

Hopes and fears race through his body

Walking in

He touches everything he wanted

Faces close as a whisper

Moments never to be forgotten

Walking out

He touches everything he needs

Faces nestled together

Moments to be treasured

Breathing in

He watches his love sleep

Breathing out

He dreams of their future

Drawn together

They hold on to each other

Drawn apart

They step back to the real world

Reaching in

He touches the leather cover

Reaching out

He touches the leather band

Stepping back

He enters the floo

Stepping forward

He kisses him one last time

Promising forever

He drops the powder

Promising forever

He walks out the door


	10. First Noel

Stepping out on their own after their time at Hogwarts is done, Albus and Scorpius get ready for their first Christmas together … nothing fancy but special nonetheless

* * *

Music: The First Noel by Johnny Mathis, For the First Time by John Legend,

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Papers scattered along the floor

Gifts set beneath the tree

Lights reflect in his eyes

Waiting for the party to start

Thoughts scatter in his mind

Doubts set beneath the skin

Worries reflect in his eyes

Waiting for the party to start

Dust flies from the floo

Parents arrive bearing gifts

Joy reflects in their faces

Waiting for the party to start

Thoughts race through his mind

Concerns pile up like gifts under the tree

Worries reflect his face

Waiting for the party to start

Grey eyes search the table

Platters of goodies ready to eat

Everything in place

Inviting the party to start

Green eyes search the widow

Worries chase each other in his head

Everything scattered

Inviting the party to start

Mothers' arms enfold both boys

Love given without strings

Everything in place

Inviting the party to start

Fathers' hands pull in both boys

Acceptance given with pride

Everything scattered

Inviting the party to start

Papers scattered along the floor

Gifts opened beneath the tree

Lights still reflect in his eyes

Ready for a new life to begin

Thoughts scatter in his mind

Doubts forgotten with each gift

Worries no longer reflect in his eyes

Ready for a new life to begin

Dust flies from his knees

Parents watch for the final gift

Joy reflects in their faces

Ready for a new life to start

Thoughts race through his mind

Concerns disappear with his answer

Worries destroyed by love

Ready for a new life to start


	11. Let It Snow

After a busy Christmas season full of children and grandchildren, Molly and Arthur settle in for a quiet evening in the Burrow

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

For xxDustnight88 and Dramione84 - promises can be kept, family is everything and friends make us strong

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Music: Let It Snow by Michael Bublé, The Things We've Handed Down by Marc Cohn, Love Never Fails by Brandon Heath

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Flashes of green from the floo

Echoes of farewells resound

The clock counts all safely home

Quiet settles in the Burrow

Dishes fly to the sink

Echoes of laughter around the table

The tree twinkles in the background

Quiet fills the Burrow

Arms slide around her waist

Echoes of years spent together

The memories flow between them

Quiet whispers in the Burrow

Kisses feathered down his jaw

Echoes of late night walks and youth

The fire crackles before them

Quiet surrounds the Burrow

Hazel eyes trace faded features

Echoes of his strength and struggle

The wind blows through the woods

Quiet promises in the Burrow

Scarred hands stroke fading hair

Echoes of her devotion and determination

The memories flow between them

Quiet flows through the Burrow

Blue eyes feather across soft features

Echoes of their future built together

The proof pictured across the mantle

Quiet loves in the Burrow

Steady hands draw bodies together

Echoes of their vows never broken

The trials forgotten with time

Quiet filters through the Burrow

Tired bodies snuggle on the couch

Echoes of faith fill their hearts

The reward of life well lived

Quiet seeps into the Burrow

Sleepy eyes look out the window

Echoes of those gone too soon

The snow falls to the ground

Quiet blankets the Burrow

Gentle heads rest together

Echoes of what will always be

The love fills the room

Quiet lives in the Burrow


	12. Peppermint Winter

Waiting for the ball to drop, Theo and Blaise enjoy an evening together

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Music: Peppermint Winter by Owl City, Perfect Love by Marc Cohn

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Table set for two

Waiting for his other half

Celebrating a new year

Sparkling bubbles float in flutes

Food fixed for two

Bringing it to his other half

Celebrating the new year

Logs crackle in the hearth

Meal shared for two

Feeding his other half

Celebrating the new year

Peppermint kisses as the ball drops

Popcorn buttered for two

Holding his other half

Celebrating the new year

Bodies cuddled together as the fire burns

Hot chocolate made for two

Resting on his other half

Celebrating the new year

Fingers tangled in each other as quiet settles

Wishes echoed between two

Touching his other half

Celebrating the new year

Lips brush as the fire builds

Whispers flow between two

Kissing his other half

Celebrating the new year

Foreheads touch as the quiet lifts

Clothes disappear between two

Feeling his other half

Celebrating the new year

Skin sliding as the fever builds

Kisses traded between two

Pleasuring his other half

Celebrating the new year

Moans rise as the tension breaks

Wished fulfilled for two

Basking in the glow of his other half

Celebrating the new year

Breath stills as the world stills

Blankets made for two

Wrapping around his other half

Celebrating the new year

Sleep comes as the dream continues


	13. In Winter's Cold

Draco returns home late on a winter's night to the waiting arms of his family.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Music: In Winter's Cold by Brittin Lane, These Arms of Mine by Otis Redding

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

In winter's cold

Grey eyes search empty windows for light

Snowfall hides warm welcomes

Cold stone protects his treasures

In winter's cold

Whiskey eyes search empty woods for light

Snowfall hides missing pieces

Cold stone guards her treasures

In winter's cold

Sleepy eyes watch the heavy door for movement

Sweet dreams call to little minds

Fuzzy blanket protect his treasures

In winter's cold

Downy heads watch the heavy curtains for movement

Sweet dreams wrap around little ones

Fuzzy blankets guard her treasures

In winter's cold

Silent feet move through the cold hall

Cold hands wrap around warm bodies

Gentle kisses for his treasures

In winter's cold

Silent feet move through the empty hall

Cold hands touch silken tresses

Gentle kisses for her treasure

In winter's cold

Father's arms carry little ones to bed

Strong arms lift sweet weight with ease

Safe passage for his treasures

In winter's cold

Mother's hands tuck little ones in bed

Strong hands touch sweet brows with care

Safe passage for her treasures

In winter's cold

Gentle fingers brush through frizzy locks

Soft kisses explore cold lips

Warm welcomes from his treasure

In winter's cold

Gentle fingers tangle in bright tresses

Soft kisses flow along bristled jaw

Warm welcomes for her treasure

In winter's cold

Soft fabric slides from silky skin

Frantic hands skim along full breasts

Seductive caresses for his treasure

In winter's cold

Soft fabric drops from heated skin

Frantic hands glide down smooth abs

Seductive caresses for her treasure

In winter's cold

Cool sheets twist beneath damp skin

Slim fingers search for velvet heat

Heated strokes for his treasure

In winter's cold

Cool sheets tear beneath damp hands

Slim fingers close around velvet steel

Heated strokes for her treasure

In winter's cold

Ragged breaths escape slack lips

Sweat slick bodies roll together

Deep brushes for his treasure

In winter's cold

Ragged breaths slide past tight lips

Sweat slick bodies collide together

Deep brushes from her treasure

In winter's cold

Sweet moans rise in the air

Soft touches still quaking skin

Blissful quiet for his treasure

In winter's cold

Sweet moans settle in the sheets

Soft touches flutter on quaking skin

Blissful quiet for her treasure

In winter's cold

Grey eyes drift close

Snowfall welcomes sweet dreams

Strong arms protect his treasures

In winter's cold

Whiskey eyes drift close

Snowfall blankets stone castles

Steady hands guard her treasures


End file.
